The Beach Day Mystery
The Beach Day Mystery is episode 61 of season 1. Plot X Marks the Spot! Whyatt and the other Fairytale buddies have found a clue leading to treasure and they need a little help! So the Superhero readers fly into The Beach Day Mystery where they set off on a swashbuckling scavenger hunt adventure. Summary The episode begins as Whyatt gets a call from the others and goes to meet them at the beach. Upon arrival he greats them and goes to change. Pea lays back while stating that she loves the beach, while Pig mentions how he's been busy working on his sandcastle all day. After Whyatt returns Red comes over to show them the map she found and they overlook it to find out that a surprise awaits if they can solve the puzzle.... Whyatt calls the other three and the group head over to the book club in order to discuss this new problem. Inside Whyatt loads the super computer and he states the groups problem. Unsure of how to read it, Princess Pea uses her magic to bring out the book: The Beach Day Mystery! And so, Whyatt loads the super letters and they transform into the Super Readers before flying off into the book. They need to locate 12 letters in total and soon land on a sandy beach in the middle of an island. It's then Whyatt reads sentences in the book "Once there were two pirates named Piper and Pascal. Piper and Pascal found a bottle with a note. The note said there was a surprise." After hearing Piper and Pascal's problem, Red comments on how they share this in common and the four rush to meet with Piper and Pascal. Suddenly an angry sounding pirate appears, then introduces himself as Briny Bart. The trickiest pirate of them all. He then hands Piper a clue and runs off. The clue reads as "Time to find your surprise, ready or not. Follow the alphabet letters, X marks the spot". Piper and Pascal reveal that they do not know the alphabet so Alpha Pig steps in! Using his alphabet tools he can follow the alphabet to find the X by using his magnifying glass. And so he begins to follow them, stopping to fix the ripped up pieces of paper along the way. This being D, J, and V. After being led to X, Princess Pea summons two shovels for Pascal and Piper to use and they begin to dig. Super Why also finds three letters: E, U, N. After all of the digging they do Piper and Pascal find the treasure but the tricky pirate disctracts them and then steals it. Pascal and Piper chase after him but he hides it and drops another clue. One saying "If you want the treasure, get your shovel and pale. Dig under the creature, who rhymes with tail." Piper then mentions they don't know how to rhyme so Wonder Red steps in to aid the group! She takes out the word Tail, then removes the T to replace it with SN, to get Snail. She then asks the viewer is Tail and Snail rhyme and soon notices a snail shaped rock. Piper and Pascal manage to slide the statue/rock and dig in the spot. Not noticing Briny Bart's parrot behind them. While they dig, they come across the super letters: R, A, U, E. Princess Pea mentions not seeing a surprise when suddenly Briny Bart jumps out to say that he gave them the wrong clue. Piper then reads the sentence "Briny Bart gives the wrong clue" as he then runs off. And so, Whyatt then decides he can change the sentence and takes out the word Wrong. Then shows a list of 3 words: Bad, Tricky, and Right. He picks Right, the word in the middle and zaps it into the sentence instead. Now it says "Briny Bart gives the right clue". And so, Briny Bart sulks while giving them the right clue and then runs off. The clue now reads "Grab your shovel, roll up your sleeves, and dig under something, that's tall, brown, and has three leaves". Nearby Piper spots a tree and digs until they find another surprise! Everyone then gathers close and opens up the treasure to see tons of gold, jewels, and pretty objects. It's then the remaining five super letters are found. R, S, T, H, and T. Whyatt informs the viewers and his friends that they found all of the letters and now they can leave. So they fly back to the Book Club and Whyatt uploads the newly required letters onto the computer in order to solve this problem. The Answer is.... Treasure Hunt! Whyatt then asks why and Red explains that Piper and Pascal had to go on a treasure hunt in order to find a surprise. So they must do the same in order to find their own surprise. Rushing back to the beach the four re-read the note and Whyatt sees teeny tiny writing on the back by using a glass bottle. Glancing around, the four run to the tallest tree on the beach, now they must take 3 giant steps and find an X made of stones. They all then begin to undig and locate a treasure chest! Opening it up reveals inside to be all sorts of beach party items! And so, everybody begins to play games as the episode ends... Quotes Trivia *The super readers are called "superhero readers" in some descriptions of the episode. *This is one of the times Whyatt didn't really need to use his super duper computer to call the others, considering they were nearby. Goofs *Princess Pea was shown wearing sunglasses right when Whyatt arrives to the beach, but anytime afterwards its gone. Gallery Beach Attire.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Group Eps